Archers Of Loaf
Archers of Loaf is an American indie rock band originally formed in Chapel Hill, North Carolina in 1991 by Eric Bachmann, Matt Gentling, Eric Johnson and Mark Price. The group toured extensively and released four studio albums, one compilation, numerous singles and EPs, and a live album which was released after the band broke up in 1998. In 2011 the band began a reunion tour that coincided with the reissue of four of its albums by Merge Records. Links To Peel Peel played tracks from the group between the early and mid 90's. He was impressed with their music and when the track 'Web In Front' reached number 23 in the Festive Fifty, he was delighted that it entered in the chart and how the 2 minute song was brief and to the point. The band did two sessions for Peel's show before splitting up in 1998. Festive Fifty Entries *1993 Festive Fifty: Web In Front #23 Sessions 1. Recorded: 1994-03-20. Broadcast: 23 April 1994 *Backwash / South Carolina / I'll Never Think Of You Again / Revenge 2. Recorded: 1994-09-22. Broadcast: 04 November 1994 *Thunder Frog / Bacteria / Smoking Pot In The Hot City / Mutes In The Steeple Other Shows Played ;1992 *24 October 1992: 'South Carolina (7")' (Stay Free) ;1993 * 29 May 1993: ‘Web In Front (7 inch – The Loaf’s Revenge)’ (Alias) *29 May 1993: ‘Bathroom (7 inch – The Loaf’s Revenge)’ (Alias) *05 June 1993: Web In Front (7" - The Loaf’s Revenge) Alias *05 June 1993 (BFBS): Web In Front (7" - The Loaf's Revenge) Alias *17 September 1993: Web In Front (album - Icky Mettle) Alias *24 September 1993: Last Word (album - Icky Mettle) Alias *24 September 1993 (BFBS): Last Word (album - Icky Mettle) Alias *01 October 1993 (BFBS): Last Word (album - Icky Mettle) Alias A-049 *09 October 1993: You And Me (album - Icky Mettle) Alias A-049 *09 October 1993: Might (album - Icky Mettle) Alias A-049 *15 October 1993 (BFBS): Wrong (album - Icky Mettle) Alias *23 October 1993: Might (album Icky Mettle) Alias *25 December 1993: 'Web In Front (7 inch-The Loaf's Revenge)' (Alias) FF #23 ;1994 * 04 February 1994: What Did You Expect? (7" - The Results After The Loafs Revenge) Merge *12 February 1994: What Did You Expect (7" - The Results After The Loafs Revenge) Merge *12 February 1994 (BFBS): What Did You Expect? (7") Alias *19 February 1994 (BFBS): What Did You Expect? (7") Alias *04 March 1994: ‘Ethel Merman’ (7 inch – The Results After The Loafs Revenge)’ (Merge Records) *02 September 1994: What Did You Expect (7 inch) Alias *05 September 1994 (Ö3): 'What Did You Expect? (7")' (Alias) *10 September 1994 (BFBS): What Did You Expect (7" - The Results After The Loafs Revenge) Merge *16 September 1994: Lowest Part Is Free! (10" - Archers Of Loaf vs The Greatest Of All Time) Alias *24 September 1994: 'Freezing Point (10" EP-Archers Of Loaf Vs The Greatest Of All Time)' (Alias) *September 1994 (BBC World Service): All Hail The Black Market (10" - Archers Of Loaf Vs The Greatest Of All Time) Alias ;1995 * 11 February 1995: Harnessed in Slums (7") Alias *25 February 1995: Harnessed in Slums (single) Alias *04 March 1995 (BFBS): 'Harnessed In Slums (7")' (Alias) *10 March 1995: 'Telepathic Traffic (Maxi CD-Harnessed In Slums)' (Alias) *11 March 1995 (BBC World Service): 'Harnessed In Slums (CDS)' (Alias) *17 March 1995: 'Floating Friends (LP-Vee Vee)' (Alias) *18 March 1995 (BFBS): 'Telepathic Traffic (CDS-Harnessed In Slums)' (Alias) *25 March 1995 (BFBS): 'Floating Friends (CD-Vee Vee)' (Alias) *31 March 1995: 'Fabricoh (LP-Vee Vee)' (Alias) ;1996 *06 July 1996: ‘Mark Price PI ( Various Artists CD - The Lounge Ax Defense & Relocation Compact Disc )’ Touch And Go *09 November 1996: Web In Front (2xLP – Speed Of Cattle )’ Alias *24 November 1996 (BBC World Service): Vocal Shrapnel (7") Alias External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists